My Little Mane Six
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: The mane 6's cute moments when they were really young. Also not every filly is cute, but it doesn't matter. Review, comment, fave, and follow!


**Author's note: There is so much cuteness in this oneshot. Warning: May cause exploding from cuteness overload!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash tries to speed up as she flies. She is very young, her wings not big enough yet. Her father was one of the racing pegasi, but then her father retired. Rainbow Dash crashes into a pile of boxes by accident, causing the boxes to lose their balance. She groans as she flies up into the air once again.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. You can do it," She told herself.

She speeds up in her flying once again, and then she hears her flight teacher whistling. That is a signal that fillies need to get inside the Flight Acedemy building for learning and such. "Sheesh. I was trying to do a Sonic Rainboom," She told herself.

She rushes into the acedemy, and suddenly, she crashes into her class. "Rainbow Crash couldn't take a hold of herself- she crashes all the time," One of the pegasi bullies said.

"Hmph," Rainbow Dash said as she pouts at the bullies, "You shouldn't bully others. It's not nice. I'll tell on you or something. I could get my hooves on you."

Her flight teacher, Ms. Cloud, walks in. She's in her usual mood- just a bit grumpy, yet she loves to teach about flying. She once raced with the pegasi, but has retired from that career five years ago. Rainbow Dash is getting bored. She finds herself rocking her seat side-to-side. "Rainbow Dash, this is not recess!" Ms. Cloud said.

"I couldn't help it when bored," Rainbow replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young unicorn that will become an alicorn is with her foalsitter who is now a princess- Cadence, that is.

"You like my brother?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight," Cadence replied.

"What do you like about him?"

"Tell me about him!"

"Okay... He's nice, and he's smart... He's also brave, and he is well... Shining Armor."

"Oh, I get it." Cadence playfully tickles the young unicorn with her hooves.

"Ahahahaha! Cadence, stop- hahahaha!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me more," Cadence said with a playful smirk.

"Okay, okay... He wants to become of the royal guard someday. And he has a crush on you- I mean, he speaks about her every time you were not here."

"Really?" Cadence blushes profusely, "He likes me? Gotta-"

"Not until playtime is over. Do you wanna build a snowcolt?" Twilight said with a pair of adorably sad looking eyes.

"Not really. I want you to stay warm."

"It'll be fun!"

"Okay then, let's go out and play!"

They run out of the house, and then they start creating things from snow, with the help of Twilight's magic. A few minutes later, they have finished building a snowcolt. Cadence and Twilight walk back into the house, and then Twilight gets onto the sofa. "Tell me a story," Twilight said.

"Which one?" Cadence asked as she bundles up next to the young filly, "A Christmas story?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... It was a cold winter night, where everypony is sleeping..."

A few minutes later as Cadence tells the story, Twilight falls asleep. Cadence realizes this, and smiles at the young filly as she places her wing over Twilight's little body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is tending to her animals...

Fluttershy walks into the cottage after she hears something from the Everfree Forest. She nuzzles a squirrel with her small and adorable nose. She then feeds the birds, and after that, she sits on the sofa for a while. "What's this place, filled with so many wonders," She whispered.

* * *

And Pinkie throws a party for her sisters...

"This party's fun!" Pinkie said.

Her sisters, who are usually stoic and depressed, joined in the fun, except for Maud Pie, who just watches her younger sisters as they party. Pinkie Pie then hops onto a ball as she juggles a few rubber chickens. She then leaps off the ball, only to clumsily crash into a pile of presents. She and her sisters laugh at the clumsiness.

* * *

Apple Jack practices apple-bucking, even though there aren't as many apples on the apple trees...

Apple Jack walks up to the biggest tree, and pounds the tree with her back legs. "C'mon," She said.

"Try the smaller trees first, and as you get older you can buck the bigger trees," Granny Smith said.

"Yeah, right."

Apple Jack walks to a medium sized tree. "I'm not a little filly," She said.

She pounds the medium sized tree, and then the apples fall off as a result. "See?" She concluded.

She then walks into the house, and she notices her sister eating some apple fritters. She walks up to her, and then smiles at her. "Apple Bloom, aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Apple Jack asked.

Apple Bloom smiles up at her big sister.

* * *

And Rarity has a problem with her baby sister...

"Sweetie Belle! Why did you puke on the floor? It's disgusting," Rarity complained.

"She's just a foal," Her mother reminded her sternly, "Just be nice to her!"

"Well, I would not want to be a foalsitter. I want to be a designer!"

Sweetie Belle looks up at her sister with sad eyes. "Aww, Sweetie Belle, I'm sorry," Rarity said, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

* * *

**Hope you like this oneshot. Which of those scenes are the cutest? Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


End file.
